fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūkyoku
Shūkyoku '(終極, ''Shuukyoku; Literally meaning "Ultimate" or "Final") is a fanfiction anime/manga created by Steven-Kun. It is a crossover series that features characters from many different fandoms. Although it is a crossover series it is set in it's own Japanese-based fantasy world. The series primarily follows the adventures of Takuro Takenaka as he journeys throughout the world trying to find his lost family. Along the way Takuro faces many enemies making his adventure "ultimate", hence the namesake of the series. Plot Takuro Takenaka is a young boy with dreams to see the world. Living in a small village as the son of a poor farmer and his wife, Takuro's chances to experience his dream seem slim to none. Takuro's life changes drastically when his home village is attacked by mysterious enemies. During the attack all of Takuro's loved ones are kidnapped leaving the young boy to fend for himself. With no other choice, Takuro embarks on an adventure to rescue his friends and family. Soon Takuro learns the true nature behind the attack on his village. Ancient items known as the Shinseiseika have existed in the world for thousands of years. According to many legends the Shinseiseika can grant strong powers and abilities to those that wield them. Many years ago a powerful warrior hid the Shinseiseika all around the world in hope that their power wouldn't be used for evil. An evil organization known as Chinmoku has been going around the world searching for the items in order to use them for their own nefarious schemes. Takuro soon discovers that the only way to save his loved ones is to defeat the organization Chinmoku and the only way to do that is by collecting the Shinseiseika. Takuro finds Tentsubasa, one of the Shinseiseika and becomes it's wielder. Along his adventures Takuro meets up with a variety of allies who help him on his quest to defeat the Chinmoku and save the world. Setting Shūkyoku takes place in an alternate Japanese-based fantasy world. All non-original characters are alternate versions of themselves. No real-life locations or locations from any franchise exist as the world itself is completely alternate. The government of the world is ruled under a single kingdom known as the 'World Kingdom '(世界イギリス, Sekai Igirisu). Different 'countries' act as provinces but are all still apart of the singular kingdom. While the setting and characters of Shūkyoku are alternate. Certain plot elements haven't been ignored. For example in Shūkyoku, Sasuke Uchiha may not be a missing-ninja from Konohagakure and a international criminal but he still longs to kill his brother Itachi Uchiha. The roles of some characters in the series in which they orginated from have also been adapted to the universe of Shūkyoku. Characters Protagonist *'Takuro Takenaka '(竹中拓郎, Takenaka Takuro) (Original Character): A 16-year-old boy who originally was the son of a farmer and his wive. Most of his early life was spent helping his parents around the family farm and playing with friends in his home village. After the evil organization known as Chinmoku attacks his village and destroys everything, Takuro embarks on a quest to save everything he knows. Takuro later accquires the legendary katana Tentsubasa, a sword with great power and becomes it's wielder. *'''Tsuya Tamura (田村ツヤ, Tamura Tsuya) (Original Character): A 16-year-old girl who had been journeying throughout the world searching for the Shinseiseika. She comes across Takuro at the start of the boys adventure and is stunned when she discovers that he wields one of the Shinseiseika, Tentsubasa. Tsuya joins Takuro on his quest in order to find more Shinseiseika and to accomplish her dreams of traveling the world. She later accquires the Shinseiseika, Korimiko, a necklace which grants the user limitless control over the ice element. *'Gamakichi' (ガマ吉, Gamakichi; Literally meaning "Propitious Toad") (Naruto) is a young toad with dreams of becoming a knight in the World Kingdom's army. He later joins Tsuya and Takuro on their adventure in hopes that he may grow strong enough to achieve his dream. Although he doesn't gain a Shinseiseika, Gamakichi bares a natural power to wield fire. *'Yachiru Kusajishi' (草鹿 やちる, Kusajishi Yachiru) (Bleach) While journeying the world searching for a lost friend, Yachiru comes across Takuro and his friends. The Shinigami joins the group in order to help with their search of the Shinseiseika and to find her friend. *'Ash's Pikachu'(サトシのピカチュウ, Satoshi's Pikachu) (Pokemon) Journeying the world searching for it's trainer, Pikachu joins Takuro's group so that it may better it's chances in finding it's trainer. Pikachu immediately becomes the mascot of the group. Antagonist Chinmoku Chinmoku '(沈黙, ''Silence) is the world's strongest and most notorious criminal organization bent on destroying the kingdom which governs the world. In order to achieve their goals they journey throughout the world seeking the many Shinseiseika. There are known to be a total of twelve members in the Chinmoku organization with the top three ranked members of the organizations known as the '''Triumvirate. Akatsuki Akatsuki (暁; Literally meaning "Dawn" or "Daybreak") is a criminal organization within the world comprising of strong ninja. There goal is also to collect the Shinseiseika but for a completely different, yet moderately unknown, purpose. Their members often clash with members of the world's other notorious criminal organizations: Chinmoku & Organization XIII. The organization itself and it's members are recurring antagonist. Organization XIII Organization XIII (XIII機関 Jūsan Kikan?, lit. "XIII Order") is a group of thirteen powerful beings called Nobodies who seek their hearts so that they may become whole beings once again. The Organization is one of the three strongest criminal organizations within the world and are also searching for the Shinseiseika. They often clash with the world's other two notorious criminal organizations: Akatsuki and Chinmoku. Bowser's Group *'Bowser' (大魔王クッパ,'' Daimaō Kuppa'' ; Literally meaning "Great Koopa King") (Super Mario) is one of the main antagonist of the series. He and his own individual group journey around the world in search for the Shinseiseika. He and his group soon become mortal enemies of Takuro and his friends. He later wields the Shinseiseika, Hakaihama. *'Donkey Kong' (Donkey Kong series) is one of Bowser's subordinates and the strongest physically. His intelligence has been majorly dumbed down in the series to glorify his tremendous physical strength. He later wields the Shinseiseika, Jinshinono. *'Diddy Kong' (Donkey Kong series) is one of Bowser's subordinates. He later wields the Shinseiseika, Chūdankidō. *'Samus Aran' (サムス・アラン, Samusu Aran) is one of Bowser's subordinates. She once worked in the military police force of the World Kingdom's army but defected as she wanted to seek out the Shinseiseika. She laters wields the Shinseiseika, Jaakurēzā. Other Antagonist *'Chernabog' (meaning "Black God" in Slavic) is the demonic denizen of Bald Mountain and the main antagonist of the first season. His goal is to plunge the world into darkness. He is later defeated by Takuro and his friends and destroyed. Other Characters *'King Mickey (王様, ミッキーマウス , ''Ōsama, Mikkī Mausu) (Disney) is the king of the World Kingdom. He often aids Takuro on his adventure with the use of his weapon, a Keyblade. *Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) (Naruto) is a ninja mercenary who journeys the world doing jobs for whoever pays him. When he was young his family was murdered by his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke took up the job of being a mercenary so that he would be able to travel around in search for Itachi. He has often been hired to do jobs that cause him to oppose Takuro and his friends. Episodes Season One - Chernabog Saga The beginning of the series and the beginning of Takuro's adventures. The series starts with Takuro's village going up in flames and Takuro vowing to find his loved ones. Takuro later discovers Tentsubasa in a cave outside his decimated village. Soon Takuro meets up with Tsuya Tamura, Gamakichi, Yachiru Kusajishi, and a Pikachu and the group go on a quest to find the legendary Shinseiseika. An evil creature known as Chernabog awakens and plans to destroy the world however. Movies Shinseiseika '''Shinseiseika (神聖成果, Sacred Artifacts) are ancient powerful items scattered across the world. Many years ago a powerful warrior collected the weapons and scattered them across the corners of the world in hopes that they wouldn't fall into the hands of evil. As time moved on many of the Shinseiseika have been revealed and have fallen into the possession of both heroes and villains. The main goal of the criminal organization Chinmoku is to collect the Shinseiseika so that they may use their power to dominate the world. It is unknown exactly how many Shinseiseika are in existence. Known Shinseiseika *'Tentsubasa '(天翼, Heaven's Blade) is an ancient sword of great power. The sword was said to be wielded by a powerful sky guardian who use the blade to manipulate the weather and natural disasters. It is said to be one of the strongest Shinseiseika because whoever wields is able to access every element in some way, shape, or form. (Current Wielder: Takuro Takenaka) *'Korimiko '(氷御子, Ice Maiden) is simply a necklace made of ice that cannot melt. In order for the wielder to use it's abilities it must remain around the wielder's neck. The necklace grants the user limitless control over ice. If the user already has the ability to manipulate ice then Korimiko would only strengthen it. (Current Wielder: Tsuya Tamura) *'Hakaihama' (破壊ハマー, Destructive Hammer) is a large war hammer which grants upgrades the user's physical strength ten fold. If the hammer's power is mastered it can even be used to level mountains. (Current Wielder: Bowser) *'Jinshinono '(地震斧, Quake Axe) a battle axe that when wielded can give the user the ability to manipulate earth with limitless capibilities. If the axe's power is mastered then it can even be used to trigger massive earthquakes. (Current Wielder: Donkey Kong) *'Chūdankidō' (中断起動, Disruptive Launcher) What appears to be an old slingshot is actually a supernatural weapon which can manifest mana. Blasts of energy can be moulded and fired from the slingshot at will. (Current Wielder: Diddy Kong) *'Jaakurēzā' (邪悪レーザー, Malevolent Laser) An ancient looking yet futuristic weapon designed to be an attachment. It is in the form of a laser gun. The laser's fired from the gun appear to be very powerful. The color of the lasers fired depends on the wielder. Laser blasts larger than a elephant can be fired if the user has mastered the weapon. (Current Wielder: Samus Aran) Category:Steven-Kun Category:Shūkyoku Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Fan Fiction